


New King

by ohnomarcus



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brainwashing, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Human!Thunder - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomarcus/pseuds/ohnomarcus
Summary: Viren was captured and made into Thunder's pet. Features Human!Thunder. Mind the tags.





	New King

"Mmm my King," purred Viren, sitting comfortably in the lap of his master, the lord of Thunder himself, nuzzled against his broad chest. The mage was clad in nothing but sheer silks and fine gold chains, a far cry from his iconic modest robes. The dragon, now donning a more human form, stroked Viren's bare thigh with his hand.

 "Did you miss me, my pet?"

"Yes... I've missed you so much, my King."

Thunder chuckled as he pulled Viren deeper into his lap, spreading his toy's legs. His hand sat on his lower stomach, rubbing at the mark imprinted above his loins; Thunder's seal to show that Viren is his property. To think that only months ago, this very mage was one of his worst prisoners—violent and tongue armed with every swear imaginable. Now, thanks to the magic runes imprinted on his body, that tongue’s only purpose is to please his new King.

 The dragon’s touch reached lower, hand cupping Viren’s crotch through the translucent fabric.

 “Were you lonely?”

“Ah.... I was....” His body shivered with anticipation as Thunder’s fingers dipped underneath him, caressing the skin under his sack

“Did you play with yourself while I was gone?”

Viren bit his lip. Such a bold question.

“I-I did… but it wasn’t enough.” A beautiful pink rose on the mage’s face.

A pleased sound escaped from the King, his free hand groping Viren’s chest, fingers pulling on a pierced nipple.

“Show me how you do it,” teased the dragon, the slight crackle of thunder heard in his voice as he pulled Viren’s sheer loincloth to the side.

 Without hesitation, Viren brought his hand up his mouth, sucking on his fingers while his other took hold of his own cock and stroked it slowly. Thunder rested his hands on Viren’s thighs, gold eyes watching intently as his toy grew hard. Once they were coated well, his mage pulled his fingers from his mouth and reached below, rubbing against his sensitive entrance. He only played with himself moments ago but having his King watch him so closely made Viren even more excited. His cock twitched. A finger pushed in and a moan fell out of his mouth.

 “You sound so cute. To think I’ve missed such noises...”

“Aah...King Thunder…”

 His hand abandoned his erection and brought it up to his chest, pinching and rubbing his nipples. He easily slipped another digit inside and fucked himself with his hand, cock bobbing along with his hips, a clear drop of pre dripped down to the sheets below. Thunder hooked a hand under each of Viren’s knees and held them up, giving support to his toy while he continued his show.

 “Thunder… my King, ooh…” Three fingers now. Viren arched his back, trying to reach that ache inside him but it wasn’t enough. He let out a whine.

 The King of dragons slipped his hand out from under Viren and placed it back on his stomach as he began to chant a spell. Those magic words filled his eyes with light, causing the mark on his pet glow in the same aura. Viren felt he was on fire; the spell unlocked something inside the pit of his stomach and every touch turned intense. That gorgeous flush on his face spread to his neck and ears as Thunder wrapped his rough fingers around his cock.

 "My King! Please, my King!" Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, his cries echoing in their chamber as he tried to buck himself harder in Thunder's grasp. The wet sounds of his fingers fucking his hole rang in his ears and his head was spinning.

 "My good little whore."

"Yes! I'm your whore, only yours...!"

Everything became unbearable. Thunder pumped harder over Viren's length, causing his pet to throw his head back and yell out for his master. It only took a few more strokes before the mage lost it, seed spilling over the sheets, clenching hard over his own fingers as he came. Thunder pulled his beloved Viren into an open mouth kiss, calming him down as his orgasm subsided.

 Thunder stroked Viren's face, loving how undone he wasーhair tousled and skin covered in sweat.

 "My pet… present yourself to me."

 Ever obedient, Viren followed his master's order, crawling onto the bed. His ass was raised in the air while on hands and knees, nipples rubbing against the sheets and his entrance aching and empty. Gasped as he felt Thunder's lengthーhot and thickーpress against him, rolling against his plush skin. His half hard cock twitched between his thighs, wanting his owner to fill him deep, as if he were to be knocked up with Thunder's heir. The thought alone was enough to make Viren spurt another bit of pre.

 

This was his true purpose and he accepted it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day and wrote this for myself. You're welcome.


End file.
